After All This Time
by TheRealmochipii
Summary: (my imaginary) deleted scene from episode 308. (dead) Gin and Rangiku pairing.


**_Readers, you know the drill. Everything Bleach is NOT MINE. Please let me know if someone else had already written something similar to this because the last thing I want is to be labeled plagiarist. English is not my mother tongue so I need your mercy for any grammatical error. Read, review and enjoy!_**

Rangiku ran and ran and jump over buildings to get to him, she still felt his reiatsu, unstable and growing weak now. She must hurry. Hurry before it's too late. And, she was too late. He's already lying there in the rubbles. Blood staining his white coat and start to pool under him too. She saw Aizen not far from where he's lying now. She knew how dangerous Aizen is by now and by approaching the scene, then, could mean death for her too.

It was the last thing on her mind. Seeing him like that she knew that his chance of survival is slim to none. She knew he's dying, it even crossed her mind that should Aizen decided to finish her as well, she wouldn't mind. If she couldn't be together with him in this life, maybe they can be together in the next life. Or if she couldn't be with him in this life then she would rather die as well.

With a final jump, she landed on his side. He's still breathing, weakly, her tears dropped onto his face but he stay still. He's still alive but not for long, she knew that. So many things in her head she wanted to ask him, she opened her mouth but words wouldn't come out, trying hard to stop the tears from pouring. There's nothing she could do but to stay beside him until he's really gone. So, she just sit there beside him, holding his hand tightly, trying not to let tears pour from her eyes. She just want to burned his last image into her mind as much as possible and she didn't want to let the tears ruining her vision of him.

He exhaled for the last time. He's gone. Finally her voice came out, she could hear herself calling for his name several times as to wake him up. When there's no response from him, she screamed and screamed and sobbed like mad.

After a while she felt tired of the screaming and sobbing, but still in a state of shock, still calling his name, squeezing his hand, stroking his cheek gently, when she heard a voice to her left. It was Tatsuki.

" Excuse me…Miss…", she said softly fearing her voice would disturbed her.

" I'm sorry, I didn't want to bother you but….", she stopped, waiting for her reaction.

She turned her head to the girl in confusion and slowly wiping the tears that just rolled to her cheek.

" yes…? ", she replied.

" I know it's none of my business but seeing you just now, I couldn't help to think that somehow you have a close relation with him. ", she stopped for a while.

" please continue ", she finally got her curiosity.

" That guy that was just dragged by Ichigo, Aizen? He and your friend was after us a while back. I thought that we were finished when suddenly he attacked that Aizen guy. I didn't know what happened between them but he just suddenly attacked him. Quite severely, his chest were ripped open and your friend grab that shiny orb thing out of Aizen's chest. I thought it would kill him but he said that he's no longer dependent to that orb thing and attacked your friend back", Tatsuki slowly explained.

" What…? ", her jaw dropped and eyes went wide.

" Yes Miss. Your friend attacked that Aizen guy pretty bad".

Rangiku didn't believe her ears.

" Really…? He did that…? ", she could feel the tears falling again.

" Miss, look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset…"

" No! No, you didn't ", she cut Tatsuki off.

" No, you didn't. You're Ichigo's friend right? What's your name? ", she tried to smile while wiping her her tears.

" Tatsuki. "

" No you didn't, Tatsuki chan. I'm sorry to frightened you…but, no you didn't upset me, it's just….you're right. He was dear to me. And …thank you for telling me that. Thank you. Thank you ", she smiled.

Tatsuki then turned to where her friends were, leaving Rangiku alone with her dead lover.

THE END


End file.
